The Ultimate Decision
by RisingSonic17
Summary: Master Hand and Crazy Hand have made plans to announce a brand new tournament. This wouldn't be just any tournament, their decision can change the fabric of the world forever. What will happen? First Ultimate fic.


**Author's Note: Yeah I know. This is pretty long overdue and I'm three months behind. Although I'm glad I waited, so I can be able to add all the newcomers. Anyways, this is the start of the transition to Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (I can't fucking wait for December 7th). There's a lot to sink in here, so let's not waste anymore time.**

 **Final Destination**

Master Hand is by himself looking over the Smashers who were going about their day. The hand remained still which was unlike him. Because he was just a right hand, it was difficult to determine what he was thinking. Only those close to Master Hand knew that if the right hand stayed frozen in place, he was deep in thought.

" _This is a very tough decision for me. I had to do a lot of working around to try and make this plan work. How do I know everything will go smoothly? It just seems like a very risky idea, but I think I can keep everything in order."_ Master Hand thought grimly to himself.

Crazy Hand enters Final Destination from a purple space ripple and floats up to his brother. "Brother. You've been floating in here for hours! Are we going to go through with our plans or not? Being here twiddling our thumbs won't get us anywhere." The left hand says.

"I know brother. It's a real big change. Not just for us, but for the entire Smash Realm and everyone involved." Master Hand began. He sighs as he continued to weight on the situation. "It is time to announce another Smash tournament, but I just don't want this to be _**ANY**_ Smash tournament. I want this one to be special. A celebration of our nineteen years of organizing these tournaments and bringing all these fantastic fighters together."

"A spectacle for not only the viewers who watches our tournaments, but for the fighters as well. I'm sure they will be pleased with the plans we've come up for our next tournament. I just need you to be sure about this decision, are we going go through with this or not?"

Master Hand turned back to the projectors showing all the smashers. All the veterans that have been around since the beginning and all the newcomers that arrived every new tournament. Seeing how much they've changed over the years, the relationships they have built with each other and all the moments they have created made the right hand feel like a proud father. They all have come together as a family. The decision he makes will change the very fabric of the world as he knew it.

Master Hand turns to Crazy Hand and gives me a thumbs up. "I'm ready brother!"

Crazy Hand returns a thumbs up. "That's what I'm talking about! Things are about to get crazy in this place. Shall we invite everyone here?"

"Yes."

Master Hand and Crazy Hand snapped their fingers, completely stopping time in the Smash realm. Everyone frozen, unaware of what was happening. A Smash Ball came floating from the air in Final Destination. The two hands punched each other's fist, breaking the Smash Ball. A huge white light flashed engulfing the entire Smash realm and everyone that was in the Smash Mansion. Suddenly, everything went dark.

* * *

The smashers were beginning to regain consciousness. The smashers found themselves on Final Destination, but it was a little different from what they remembered it being. The platform they were standing on was dark with some parts of it sticking out. Above the smashers is a cloudy and bright sky similar to Skyworld while below was a dark fiery pit below like the Underworld. Everyone was confused, what was going on they wondered? The Smashers see Master Hand and Crazy Hand descending from the sky.

"Greetings everyone. My apologies for summoning you all here unannounced." Master Hand greets.

"What's the matter Master Hand? Is the Smash Realm in trouble again?" Mario asks.

"No worries everyone. The Smash Realm isn't in danger. However there is something important that we need to discuss with all of you that could change the entire world." Crazy Hand states. He turns to Master Hand. "Brother, if you would do the honors."

"Certainly. Everyone, I've brought you here to announce a brand new Super Smash Brothers tournament!" Master Hand announced.

All the smashers gasped and start talking amongst each other. A brand new Smash tournament was a huge deal. The fact the announcement was sooner rather than later surprised the veteran fighters.

"Okay okay settle down. As you know whenever we announce a new tournament, there are fighters who return to the battle and stay in the Smash Realm...and fighters who return back to their world and are cut from the next tournaments." Master Hand explains.

The smashers then went silent with a number of them having worried looks on their faces. The twelve fighters who participated in the first Smash Brothers tournaments weren't worried about getting cut. They were Smash veterans. However, some newcomers that joined future tournaments such as Roy and Mewtwo weren't lucky enough to return to the next one.

The one who was the terrified about the announcement was Corrin. If he and Kamui were told that they were not going to return for the next tournament, that means they wouldn't see Bayonetta and Cloud again. The twins would have to return to the Kingdom of Valla where Corrin would take his place as king. It scared Corrin. He would have to leave Cloud, someone who was like a brother to him and Bayonetta, the woman he loves and devoted his life to.

Kamui turned to Corrin to see his body shaking. She knew how scary the situation was for him. Kamui wouldn't really care about not seeing Bayonetta again, but not seeing Cloud again would definitely sting. Cloud saved her life and was always there for her. Even though she didn't feel significant herself, Cloud made her feel special. Kamui would be lying to herself if she said she wasn't worried, but she was much better at masking her worries than her brother. Kamui grabs Corrin's hand and holds it tightly. Corrin looks up at his sister, her face telling him everything will be okay. This soothe the male dragon a little bit.

Bayonetta saw how worried Corrin looked. It did worry her that she probably wouldn't see Corrin again, but she didn't want to show her insecurities about the announcement. She wouldn't be surprised if Master Hand sent her back to her world due to the horrible backlash she was getting from spectators. They would've been happy to never see her on their screens again. Bayonetta turned to Cloud who was standing beside her. She wondered if he was worried about leaving the Smash Realm and not being able to see her, Corrin, or Kamui again. The Umbran Witch couldn't tell since Cloud always had that same moody look. It was like Cloud wasn't expecting to stay in the Smash Realm, like he was ready to be sent back home if he had to get cut. Bayonetta was kind of jealous at how good Cloud was in hiding his emotions.

"Well we got some good news! Nobody is getting cut!" Crazy Hand declares.

"What?!" All the smashers reacted surprised.

"That's right. Crazy Hand and I have decided that we want you all to come back and compete in the next tournament. Everyone gets to stay." Master Hand says.

All the smashers began clapping and cheering. Everyone staying for the next tournament was huge news. Some smasher's worries were eased and they were happy to continue being alongside their friends.

Corrin was very happy with the news. "You mean...we get to stay here? I can continue to be with Cere and Cloud?!"

Kamui nodded. "That's right Corrin." She gave her brother a smile. Thank god her brother wouldn't be depressed.

Corrin quickly turned to find Bayonetta and ran up to hug her. The Umbran Witch was a little surprised by her boyfriend's sudden action. "Cere! You hear that? We all get to stay! I can continue being with you and Cloud! I don't have to leave you!" He said happily.

Bayonetta smiled. She rubs her boyfriend's head, happy to see him smiling and being cheerful. She wraps her arm around Cloud's shoulder and pulls him in. The blonde swordsman was a little surprised.

"You hear that Cloudy? The three of us get to stay together for a little longer. Aren't you happy?" Bayonetta says.

Cloud looks away. "Yeah. I'm glad." While he didn't look it, he was happy that he did not have to leave his close friends.

"Master Hand. Crazy Hand. That's pretty huge news. What made you want to keep everyone?" Mario ask.

"Well, I wanted this next tournament to be a very special and grand one. So we came up with the decision that we should keep you all for it. I did have to make a few changes to accommodate for the new tournament. For example, take a look at Link and Zelda." Master Hand pointed.

The smashers turn to the two Hylians who looked drastically different. Link wasn't wearing his usual green tunic and hat. His tunic was now blue with some white, he didn't have a hat, and he had a slate on his belt. Zelda looked a lot younger, she had blonde hair, and she was wearing a pink and white dress with a white cape.

Link looks at Zelda. "Zelda? Is that you?"

Zelda looks at Link. "Link? No, you look different than the Link I know. What's going on?"

Master Hand floats to the two Hylians. "Welcome Link and Zelda. I know this is a little weird for you two, but allow me to explain. You are the next incarnations of Link and Zelda who will compete in our annual Super Smash Brothers tournament. Your ancestors have competed in our tournaments before, and now you two will take their place."

Crazy Hand floats up to the Hylians. "Sorry that you're respective Link and Zelda aren't here to join you. I thought it would be refreshing to have some young faces so I decided to go with the newest Link and a younger Zelda. It may be a little weird at first, but I'm sure you two will be a couple just fine. Because let's face it, you're destined to be together."

Link and Zelda look at each other and start blushing. They then shyly turn away from each other.

"We got some more good news for everyone. Crazy Hand and I have decided to bring back some...familiar faces to join us this tournament." Master Hand says. The right hand snaps his fingers and opens up a portal in front of the Smashers.

Out of the portal was two familiar kids who wore parkas and wielded wooden mallets. Some veterans were surprised to see who they were. It was the Ice Climbers, Popo and Nana.

Popo smiles and waves. "Hi everyone! We're back!" He says excitedly.

"It's so good to see you all again!" Nana states.

Ness, Lucas, and Toon run up to hug the siblings. "Popo! Nana!" They called happily hugging their old friends.

"Ness. Lucas. Toon. It's nice to see you all again." Popo says.

Nana giggles. "I'm so excited! My brother and I are ready to fight alongside everyone again."

Pit groans. "Oh man! We're going to be getting chain grabbed again!"

Fox shudders. "Please don't remind me of wobbling. I would like to forget those times for the rest of my life..."

Young Link started emerging from the portal. He also had Pichu sitting on his shoulder. Pichu sees Pikachu and quickly jumps off of Young Link's shoulder and runs to him.

"Pichu!" Pichu says excitedly.

"Pika!" Pikachu replied.

Pichu tackled Pikachu and rubbed his cheek on his. Mewtwo floats to Pichu. "Welcome back old friend."

"Pichu!" Pichu waved at Mewtwo.

Link walks up to Young Link. He observed his younger self. It just seemed so surreal that a younger version of him from another world was standing right in front of him.

"This is really beginning to blow my mind. Now there's two younger versions of me? I don't know what to say." Link scratches his head.

"I know. Don't worry, I had to fight alongside with my older self when I joined for Melee. I gotta say, you look pretty cool." Young Link gives Link a thumbs up.

"Thanks." Link replies with a smile.

Zelda came up from behind Link. She was a little weirded out, there were now three Links in the same place. She wondered what else did this crazy world have to offer. The Hylian Princess caught Young Link staring at her. "Is there something wrong?" She ask.

Young Link blushes and looks down. "N-Nothing is wrong. I just thought you...looked pretty."

Zelda blushes and lets out a giggle. "Thank you for your compliment Young Link."

Young Link lets out a chuckles. "Ow!" The young elf had his ear pulled by Toon Link.

"Hey, don't go flirting with the new Zelda! You just got here!" Toon Link pouted.

Young Link pulls away from Toon Link rubs his ear. "It was just a compliment. Besides, am I wrong?"

"Well...no." Toon Link blushes.

Ganondorf started approaching the three Links and Zelda. The King of Darkness also went through a change. He reverted back to his younger form when he first arrived in Melee. Young Link was surprised to see the Gerudo King. He puts up his Kokiri Sword and shield in defense.

"Well well well, you have returned boy. I thought I wouldn't have to see your face again, but here you are. Now there's three of you." Ganondorf complains.

"Ganondorf...I'm not happy to see you." Young Link says.

"Ganondorf? You mean like...The Wizard King Ganon?! This man is an incarnation of Ganon?!" Zelda panics.

"Calamity Ganon...is this man?" Link asks.

"Ganondorf has always caused a problem with us and our ancestors. Whether he's a pig or gross old man." Toon Link says.

"Well that "gross old man" is no more. I'm back in my prime and I feel stronger than ever. I can't wait to use my strength to crush you all." Ganondorf smirks.

"No matter what form you take Ganondorf, we'll always defeat you!" Young Link declares.

"I made a promise to Zelda that I'd always protect her. This Zelda may not be the one from my world, but she's someone I will protect from threats like you." Link says.

Zelda was flattered by Link's words. She steps forward. "I won't be sitting on the sidelines like a damsel. I'm going to fight back against you, and win!" She declared.

Ganondorf chuckled. "We'll see about that princess."

Palutena whistled from the background. "Now that's a Ganondorf I can call daddy! I gotta get my hands on him." She hummed.

Pit facepalms. "Lady Palutena, now it's not the time to indulge in your sexual fantasies."

The next one to come out of the portal was Pokemon Trainer Red along with Squirtle and Ivysaur.

Red waves. "Hey everyone, it's been a long time hasn't it." He says.

"Squirtle! Squirtle!" Squirtle smiles.

"Ivy!" Ivysaur uses a vine to wave to the other smashers.

"Pika! Pika!" Pikachu waved.

Lucario bowed. "It's nice to see you again Red."

"I actually didn't come alone. Master Hand said I could bring a friend along with me. Come on!" Red calls.

Pokemon Trainer Leaf comes out of the portal and stands besides Red. "Hi! My name is Leaf, I hope I can be friends with everyone here." She smiles.

Lucario smirks. "I see. You wanted to bring your significant other with you to join the battle. That's cute."

"Okay, let's get one thing straight here. Red is NOT my boyfriend!" Leaf replied angrily, causing the Pokemons except Charizard to back away in fear.

Red catches his eye on Charizard. He walks up to him. "Hey Charizard, it's good to see you again." Charizard folded his arms and turns away from Red trying to ignore him. "I know it's been a long time and you're happier being independent. I was going to ask if you wanted to team up with Squirtle and Ivysaur again. They really missed you."

Charizard looked down at Squirtle and Ivysaur who came up to him.

"Squirtle!" Squirtle hugged Charizard.

"Ivysaur!" Ivysaur nuzzled his head on Charizard.

Leaf walks up to Charizard. "Red told me how much you love to fight. We'll make sure you'll get into battle and beat everybody!" She pumped her fist.

Charizard gives a small smile and shakes Red and Leaf's hand.

"Glad to have you back buddy." Red says patting Charizard.

Another familiar emerges from the portal, this fighter made both Fox and Falco surprised. It was their rival, the leader of Star Wolf, Wolf O'Donnell. He was now sporting a violet purple jacket along with a red scarf and an eyepatch on his left eye instead of the metallic visor.

Wolf turns his head and sees Fox and Falco. "Well well, Fox Mccloud. We finally meet again." He smirks.

"Wolf...I'm not happy to see you return." Fox says.

Wolf walks up to Fox. "I don't need your acceptance McCloud. I'm back just so I can put you in your place and show you who's the top dog around here."

Fox sneered. "Your appearance changed, but your arrogance hasn't."

Falco walks up to Wolf. "Hey, don't pretend I don't exist here! If your beef is with Fox, your beef is with me too." He says.

"You are nothing of value to me Lombardi. Get out of my face before I rip off the feathers off of you." Wolf insulted.

Falco angrily got up in Wolf's face. "Then do it! You are all bark but no bite! I would have your tail tucked between your legs before you even lay a claw on me!"

Wolf was not phased by Falco's anger. He just replied with a smirk. Fox moves Falco away from Wolf. "Knock it off Falco. Now it is not the time to be getting into fights. You'll get your chance when this meeting is over."

"Stupid canine…" Falco muttered under his breath.

Suddenly, an area of lightning appeared on the ground in front of the smasher. A body began to emerge from it. Veterans of the Brawl tournaments knew that entrance too well.

"It can't be…" Mario says.

"It looks like it!" Sonic says excitedly.

The lightning stopped. Out of it came Solid Snake. "Kept you waiting, huh?" He says.

"SNAAAAAAAAAAAKE!" Some smashers scream excitedly. Smashers began crowding around Snake, shaking his hand and patting him on the back. He was definitely missed by a lot of Smashers. Corrin, Bayonetta, Cloud, and Kamui just looked on at the smashers getting excited.

"So that must be Snake. I have heard quite a bit about him. A lot of the spectators were crying and begging for him to come back for some reason. You know him Cloud?" Bayonetta ask.

Cloud shrugs. "Looks familiar. I don't think I've interacted with him before."

"He seems like a dangerous fighter…" Kamui says feeling worried.

"It can't be that dangerous if everyone likes him so much. I'm sure he's a really nice guy." Corrin smiles.

"Just like you to always be optimistic about people you haven't met Corrin." Cloud comments.

Snake rubs the back of his head. He felt a little embarrassed, but it he was flattered to see that everyone missed him. "It is nice to see you all again."

Sonic slaps Snake on the back and gives him a thumbs up. "Good to have you back Snake ol' buddy." He says with a smiles.

Snake groaned. "Well, it was nice to see almost all of you." He says to himself.

It made Master Hand happy. Seeing all the fighters together being ecstatic and excited for Snake and the other older veterans returning. It let him know that the decision he made was a really good one. Although he didn't want to ruin the reunion, there were still some serious matters to attend to.

"Ahem. Everyone." Master Hand called. All the smashers stopped celebrating and turned their attention to the floating hand. "Sorry to spoil the excitement, but we are not quite done here."

"As you can clearly see, everyone is here! It took us a lot of work to get everyone back, it was crazy idea that I didn't think would work. Crazier than me even!" Crazy Hand states.

"Indeed. Judging by the reactions however, I'm glad we went with this decision. All of you have competed in at least one of our Super Smash Brothers tournament. Crazy Hand and I have brought you all back to compete in this very special tournament. A tournament to celebrate the many years we've been doing these tournament. We'll call it...:"

"SUPER SMASH BROTHERS! ULTIMATE!" Both hands yelled.

All the smashers started clapping and cheering. This was definitely a huge occasion. Everyone fighter to ever compete in a Smash tournament are going to be living together and compete in this tournament. This just seemed like a crazy fever dream of some little kid. That also means the mansion was going to be even more chaotic than normal.

"Master Hand. Crazy Hand. This is just amazing. Bringing everyone back...I...This is just insane! Mama mia! You did say you wasn't not done yet, so what's left?" Mario asks.

"Well, just because we brought everyone back, doesn't mean we can't get any new fighters to join our newest tournament." Master Hand states.

"That's right. We've brought a few new fighters to join us! Some surprising, some many spectators have been asking for, and some...questionable decisions. Let's introduce them." Crazy Hand adds in an amused tone.

The two hands create another portal in front of the Smashers. A blue squid and an orange squid came out of the portal. All the smashers were confused by the two squids, but then they transformed into kids. The blue kid was a boy and the orange kid was a girl. They were decked out in fresh gear, squirt guns with paint inside of it, and a backpack on their backs. The two kids waved to the Smashers.

"Hello everyone! We're Inklings from Inkopolis. We were invited to compete in this tournament." The Inkling Boy says.

"We don't much about this Smash Brothers stuff, but it sounded pretty fun. Inkling Boy and I are going to splat the competition!" Inkling Girl says excitedly raising her squirt gun.

"We have more kids than ever now. More members for my treehouse." Ness says.

"YOOOOO!" A loud female voice screamed from the portal. This was a voice very familiar to the Mario gang, especially to Luigi.

"I recognize that energetic and lively voice. Daisy?" Luigi wondered.

Princess Daisy runs out the portal all excited and pumped. She sees Luigi. "Sweetie!" The Sarasaland princess quickly ran towards her boyfriend.

Luigi started to get worried. Daisy was coming at him at a really fast speed. He was not prepared for the impact that was about to happen. "Oh boy…"

Daisy glomps Luigi. She picks him up and gives him a bear hug. "Oh Luigi! I'm so happy to finally be together with you!" She says rocking Luigi side to side.

"I-I'm happy to see you to Daisy. C-Could you please let go, y-you're starting to crush me…" Luigi gasped.

Daisy sets Luigi down. "Sorry about that." She says with an embarrassed look.

Peach walks up to Daisy. "Daisy! Congratulations! I know you've been wanting to join a Smash tournament for a long time now. Your dream has finally come true!"

"You know it cousin! Finally, I get a chance to show everyone who's the toughest princess!" Daisy says flexing her muscles. "I also get to participate in all the wacky shenanigans you all get in."

Next, two men wielding whips started emerging from the portal. One man had blonde hair man wore a leather breastplate with brown tall boots and a brown bandana. The other man was younger with brown hair and was wearing a blue jacket, white tights, black boots, and a white bandana. Pit and Megaman gasps, it looks like they recognized the blonde man.

"Simon Belmont!" Pit and Megaman yelled.

Simon turns to the two smashers calling him. "Pit? Megaman? Is that you?" He asks surprised.

Pit and Megaman run up to hug Simon. "I can't believe it! You're finally here Simon!" Pit says excitedly.

"It has been so long since we have last seen you. I am so happy you'll get be joining us." Megaman says.

"I am happy to be with you too my friends. I would also like to introduce you to my descendant, Richter Belmont."

Richter shakes Pit and Megaman's hand. "Glad to meet you both. I must admit, it is weird to be fighting alongside my grandfather. Even so, I'm excited to be competing against other great warriors."

Pit laughs. "Who would've thought the Captain N trio would be back together? Also fair warning to you both, we have a witch here."

"A witch you say?" Simon questioned.

Pit points to Bayonetta. "That lady right there. She's super scary, she uses her seductive charm to lure innocent men into her trap. Keep holy water with you at all times."

"I'll be sure to stay weary. You hear that Richter? Beware of the witch." Simon says.

Richter nods. "Yes grandfather."

After the Belmonts came a familiar blue haired swordsman. Lucina was surprised to see that it was her father Chrom.

"Father?!" Lucina says.

"Chrom!" Rob and Robin yells excitedly.

Chrom waves to his daughter and friends. "Lucina! Rob! Robin!" He walks up to the three smashers.

"Looks like you got your chance after all." Rob jokes, recalling to when him and his sister were introduced.

"That's right. Finally, I'm not just relegated to being an assist. I cannot wait to battle with other strong opponents. Not only that, I can now watch over my daughter." Chrom looks to see Dark Pit who was standing next to Palutena. Chrom waves at the dark angel. "Hey there stepson! We can have some father-son time later! Also, in your face Palutena. You and that other goddess mocked me, but now here I am!"

Dark Pit chuckles. "You and Viridi are never going to hear the end of this." He says with a smirk.

Palutena rolled her eyes. She hated when her words came back to bite her. Then again, all she had to do was wait until Chrom messed up before she got on his ass again. "Unfortunately. Chrom can have his moment, but I'll make sure to put him in his place when the tournament starts."

Suddenly, a giant figure jumps out of the portal. Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong's eyes widened in shock to see who it was. It was their old and long time rival, King K. Rool. He stood tall and lets out a loud roar.

"King K. Rool?! What in bananas?!" Donkey Kong yells.

"We haven't seen you in ten years! Now you are suddenly going to be joining the tournament?" Diddy Kong says.

"That's right you smelly chimps! There are ten years worth of beatings that I must deliver to the both of you. To all of you, you better beware of me. I do indeed bite." K. Rool snarls.

Bowser waves to K. Rool. "Good to have you here my reptilian friend! We needed more villains around this place."

K. Rool waves back to Bowser. "King Koopa. It is nice to see you too."

There were still more people to come.

"Mayor!" A female voice yells from inside the portal. All the smashers look at the portal to see the yellow dog Isabelle come out and run towards Villager.

Villager was surprised by this revelation. "Isabelle, why are you- Wait. Don't tell me…"

Isabelle nodded her head excitedly. "Yes! I got an invitation to join Smash! I thought it was some prank from the villagers, boy was I surprised. Now I can finally be with you all the time Mayor." Her tail started wagging after the declaration.

All the other Smashers were baffled by Master Hand and Crazy Hand's decision to allow Isabelle to fight.

"Woah woah woah. You're really going to let her in Smash? She's a dog in a dress, how could she possibly fight?" Mario says.

"Mario, we have a literal dog and a duck fighting in this roster. Isabelle can definitely hold her own. Besides, who doesn't want to see a cute dog fight giant monsters and super powered beings?" Crazy Hands reminds him.

Mario scratches his head. "I guess I can't argue with that. So that's it right? No more newcomers to introduce?" He asks.

Master Hand and Crazy Hand turn to each other. It seems like they are hiding something. Everyone just stood in silence for a moment. Suddenly, a loud screech was let out from somewhere. Samus's ears perked up and her eyes widened. That loud screech was all too familiar to her. She slowly steps forward from the crowd.

"No...It couldn't be…" Samus says with a lump in her throat. Her fears were realized when her purple nemesis Ridley crashes down onto Final Destination. All the smashers stepped back from the space pirate.

Ridley stands tall and lets out another screech. He looks down at Samus and gives her a cunning smirk. "Samus Aran. We meet once again. Although, I did not come here alone."

A dark portal appears beside Ridley. The being that came out of the portal was Samus's Metroid counterpart, Dark Samus.

Samus steps back. "Dark Samus?!" The bounty hunter activates her Power Suit and points her arm cannon at her enemies. Dark Samus points it's arm cannon back at Samus and Ridley gets battle stance.

Master Hand float in between the three. "STOP! The three of you **will** cease!"

Samus lowers her arm cannon. "Master Hand, what are you doing?! That's Ridley and Dark Samus!"

"Yes I know. I invited them here. They will be taking part in this tournament."

"What." Samus says. It wasn't even a question. She honestly couldn't believe her ears.

Captain Falcon steps forward. "Are you crazy?! If my memory serves me right, Ridley tried to kill us back then during the Subspace Emissary." He added. The Kongs, Pikachu, Olimar, and R.O.B nodded, as they were also there when Meta Ridley attacked them.

"You are going to allow the **thing** that took my parents away from me into this tournament? Where he could kill other innocent lives here? You expect me to live in the same mansion as Ridley and just cope with it?! How dare you?!" Samus screams.

"Enough Samus!" Master Hand yells back.

Crazy Hand floats beside his brother. "Listen, I know this seems like a horrible idea. Ridley and Dark Samus were highly requested fighters that the spectators wanted to see in Smash. I don't expect you to get along with them. That is obviously not going to happen. Although, I expect you to keep the fighting on the battlefield. You are not allowed to get into any fights with Ridley and or Dark Samus outside of the Smash battles."

Master Hand turns to Ridley and Dark Samus. "That goes to the both of you as well. If you dare try to kill any of our smashers here, I will not hesitate to erase you both from existence. Are we clear?" He asks in a stern tone.

Ridley nodded. "I understand. You have my word. I'll slaughter these weaklings on the battlefield for everyone to see." The space pirate turned to Dark Samus. "You understand Dark Samus? The bloodshed is only allowed in the battlefield." The Metroid nodded at Ridley.

Samus was disgusted by this situation. Master Hand is allowing her parent's killer to live in the same mansion as her! She was furious that there were people that wanted that savage beast to be in Smash and there was nothing she could do about it. Samus would just have to cope with it and not deal with the harsh consequences from Master Hand. She sighs harshly in a vain attempt to ease her temper.

The two hands float above all the Smashers. "That is it. There are now practically seventy of you here, and there will be more to come at a later date. This is a lot, but we can definitely make this work. You will be competing in the biggest Smash tournament of all time. This is going to be a spectacular event." Crazy Hand says.

Master Hand creates a Smash Ball. "When we break this Smash Ball, a whole new world will be created. Are you all prepared for the new world?"

All the smashers nodded. Corrin extends his left hand and holds Bayonetta's hand. The Umbran Witch look to see her boyfriend giving her a warm smile. She smiled back. Corrin has definitely made her life more exciting, she was prepared to go into the next world with the dragon prince and continue their relationship.

Corrin then extends his right hand and holds Cloud's left hand. Cloud looks at Corrin giving the same warm smile he gave to Bayonetta. The blond swordsman didn't intend to make any friends when he first came into the Smash Realm. Once he met Corrin and Bayonetta, things has been very eventful and crazy for him. Even though he struggles to express his emotions, Bayonetta and Corrin were his best friends. They were part of his family now and he'd do everything he would to protect them both.

Cloud then felt someone holding his right hand. He turns to see it was Kamui who was holding it. The dragon princess was looking away from her boyfriend, didn't want him to see her blushing. Cloud holds Kamui's hand tighter. Kamui's heart starts racing, she looks at Cloud who was giving her a reassuring smirk. This puts her in ease a little. It was Cloud's way of telling her that he would always be there for her. The dragon princess grips her boyfriend's hand tighter.

"Alright then. Let us begin, Super Smash Brothers Ultimate!" Master Hand says.

Master Hand and Crazy Hand fist collided, breaking the Smash Ball. A white light flashed and engulfed everyone in it. This is the start of a new beginning.

 **Author's Note: Alright alright, this marks the start of the Ultimate era. It's definitely going to be a wild ride, especially with all the characters we have now. The adventures will get crazier, and the action will be extravagant. This is definitely going to be a new beginning for me as well, I hope you all will be here to stick around. Now, I did make a promise a while back, and I'm going to fulfill.**

 **Until next time my frens :]**


End file.
